JunjouREALITY?
by Caban University
Summary: Read my other story first. A military man's homecoming.
1. Chapter 1

****Because you guys were awesome with the reviews I ditched my homework writing this! lol

**REVIEW! **oh, and i am so writing MISAKI'S BIRTH!

* * *

><p><strong>2 months passed-<strong>

It was a hard day at work yesterday and gladly Nowaki had been able to stay with him for 2 months before going back to the war. After he came home from work he made very, _very_, hot love to his lover. He looked to the left and sighed. Nowaki wasn't there…probably back at the war. Hiroki looked at his room, clothes were all over the place, things were broken…and there was a huge camera pointed at him. A camera crew was in his house.

Silence.

….

Hiroki cocked his brow and rubbed his eyes.

He pinched himself and then looked back at the smiling camera men.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Hiroki screamed. Did the camera people run? Hell yes they did! They were all afraid of the demon.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Why are there people here? Oh, why do they have cameras?" Shinobu asked excitedly.<p>

"They're for this reality show that the host wanted to do." Miyagi sighed. "I have to go to work and they wont leave."

"If…If we had sex…would they leave?" Shinobu asked.

The camera men sweated.

"I don't think so Shinobu. Plus, aren't you supposed to be leaving in a few minuets." Miyagi said sadly.

"Yea…I'll be back next Christmas!" Shinobu tried to sound excited.

"I…I…" Miyagi was trying to say that he loved the younger man but he couldn't bring himself to say it while cameras were rolling. While cameras were on him he felt that everything was fake. Like he was in the set and he was saying I love you to some random person. But this person, this gentle beautiful person was Shinobu. Screw it, Miyagi thought. No matter what he love'd the boy.

Shinobu turned aroung, suitcases in hand, and began to walk away.

"I love you."

Shinobu whipped his body around and cried out in joy. "I love you too!"

He ran to Miyagi and jumped on him. The two began making out. The camera crew didn't stick around long after that.

* * *

><p>"Get out." Akihiko said to the fat man who held a video camera to his face. "Get out now."<p>

"Sorry man, I'm getting paid." The fat man thought that Akihiko was upset for him. In reality, Akihiko was terrified for the man.

Akihiko gasped. "Oh god..please, I'm begging you…please just leave."

Thump. Thump. Thump. "Usagi-san? Why'd you leave bed?"

The fat men blushed, they really all wanted to see the beautiful boy. Akihiko had to force himself to breateh normally, "I will give you anything just run away."

"We're not going anywhere buddy." The fat man said. "We want to see how big Misaki's getting!"

Akihiko's face paled. "Please…," the thumping increased in volume, "Oh shit. Okay, don't look at his stomach, don't call him fat…and whatever you do…DO NOT CALL HIM BEAUTIFUL, PRETTY, OR LOVELY. Oh god…and if you ever call him a woman…then our lives are **over.**" Akihiko said in a harsh whisper.

"…Usagi? Are these your friends?" Misaki asked cutely. The fat men cooed. Akihiko gulped and feared for the mens life and his own life.

"Er…no of course Misaki. They're people from that hosts show. They're here to do a reality show." Akihiko refused to look at Misaki, think of Misaki's stomach, or touch his stomach.

"Oh…that's nice, sorry I don't look appeasable right now. I just woke up so sorry I look so bad." Misaki chuckled. He went to the refrigerator and Akihiko flinched when Misaki passed him.

"Oh it's okay," The camera men crew mand said non-chalantly. Misaki put the glasses on a tray and placed water in each glass.

Carrying the tray out to the living room he passed Akihiko and glared at him. "I…I love you honey…" Akihiko stuttered. Misaki smiled and said, "I love you too."

"Now, do any of you lovely lads want water?" Misaki said. He was now 7 months pregnant. "Again, sorry about my appearance. I look a wreck."

Akihiko's body lurched forward. "Of course you don't. You look ad-…You look manly and handsome."

"Thank you Usagi."

The camera man laughed and scratching his head with his free hand. He stared lovingly at Miskai's belly.

"What the hell you looking at?"

"We're dead." Akihiko said.

"Misaki?" The camera man said worriedly. The boy was not moving. "S-sorry…it's…now you're so big with the-"

"Oh…Oh no…." Akihiko groaned.

"Big? I'm…I'm fat?" Misaki began sobbing. Akihiko came closer to him but Misaki threw the water tray at him, "DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU IDIOT!"

Misaki sobbed. "I'm ugly! I'm ugly and no one is going to want a big fat whale! I'm like sham-fucking-woo!"

"No! No you're not ugly! You're cute! You're adorable….You're prettier than any woman! You're like a woman!"

...

...

...

"The fuck did you just call me?" Misaki smiled wickedly, "AHAHA! CUTE? ADORABLE?"

The camera man gulped. He backed away slowly, as well as the other men in the room. "Where you going? You're not going anywhere…You just called me woman did you?"

"Misaki…please," Akihiko said pleadingly.

Suddenly Misaki zoomed in the kitchen, got a knife, and zoomed back into the living.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE BITCH!"

Akihiko cried.


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND INSTALLMENT OF JUNJOU REALITY! :-)

comment, subscribe, LOVE!

* * *

><p>"I thought I told you to go away this morning…" Hiroki said standing next to a pissed Miyagi. Miyagi looked at the cameraman with hate, they were the reason his Shinobu was late to go back.<p>

The cameraman didn't answer. Hiroki grumbled. He couldn't do anything now…after all he had a class to teach.

"Hmm…goodbye, Kamijou-my honey!" Miyagi yelled as he skipped to teach his class. Hiroki sighed and went to the classroom, where the cameraman and his crew soon followed.

There was chatter in his classroom, which he couldn't stand for, so Hiroki kicked open the door and yelled, "SHUT UP YOU DOLTS!"

Instantly, everyone in the classroom shut up.

He began teaching, trying to ignore the video cameras literally in his face. Although halfway through the lesson one of the crew knocked over something in the back of the classroom. Hiroki sighed and banged his head on the black board. He began teaching again as students copied frivolously.

Then, out of nowhere, Miyagi threw himself into the open door way and stopped momentarily to wonder why the door was on the floor in the first place.

"What the hell, professor Miyagi?" Hiroki said with concern. From the way Miyagi was breathing it looked like he ran a marathon.

"It's Misaki…he…oh Hiroki, it's bad." Miyagi said shakily. Instantly, Hiroki's class was forgotten about. Misaki came first. That was his baby brother.

"What happened to my brother?" Hiroki said as a growing feeling of dread constricted his chest.

"He…oh lord, It's bad! S-so much blood…" Miyagi said cupping his face with his hands.

"Miyagi, what the fuck happened to my baby brother?" Hiroki was practically crying. His forehead was sweating and his heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest.

"It fell off and…it was just on the floor wiggling just saw the video…"

"The baby? What happened to our baby?" Hiroki said frantically. Miyagi began crying, "He's going to kill me, Hiroki! Oh god."

"Miyagi." Miyagi suddenly stiffened. Hiroki stiffened as well. Misaki's aura was dark.

"M-Misaki…I didn't see anything! I swear it!" Miyagi turned around and instantly curled into fetal position.

"F-Free day everyone," Hiroki said. When the adults didn't leave he said, "Out, get out!"

Still, they didn't move. One even had the galls to scoff and say, "I paid for you to teach me. Now teach."

Misaki turned towards the class and said, softly in his most pleasant voice, "Please…I need to talk to professor Miyagi and professor Kamijou."

"Wait…are you a dude?" Someone asked. "You are! You are a dude! And you're pregnant? Dude, that's totally sick man. Like, you're practically a woman-"

The room's temperature dropped around 20 degrees as Misaki's glares intensified.

"Everyone get out." He said. Everyone scrambled to the nearest exit until Misaki, very quietly, said, "Not you."

Misaki pointed to the man who'd call him a woman. "Everyone get out but you." And everyone ran out of the big classroom.

"Look I didn't-" The man was cut of by a pissed and hormonal Misaki.

"The fuck did you just call me?" Misaki's eyes glared at this man.

"It's happening again Hiroki…stop it, please!" Miyagi curled back into fetal position. Hiroki was quite amused however; he had to stop himself from laughing at how silly Miyagi was being.

"A woman…but I just meant it because you're adorable-" The man suddenly stopped when he saw Misaki dig in his pocket to retrieve a small able pocketknife. He flipped it so that the iron metal was exposed to the air rather than hiding in the sheath.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE BITCH!," Misaki gripped the knife and Miyagi had a sense of déjà vu.

He charged, Miyagi screamed, the man stayed still, and the camera crew winced because they knew how well Misaki handled knifes.

"Misaki! My cute Misaki! You are so adorable when you get upset," Hiroki laughed. "Now come on, you don't want to murder him."

Misaki turned around very slowly as the college boy used this momentary pause as his chance to escape.

It was silence. Deathly silence until Misaki smiled and gleefully said, "Okay, Hiroki-nisan."

Hiroki chuckled. "Why is he so afraid of you?" He pointed to Miyagi who was still in fetal position.

"I cut off a camera man's finger because he called me a woman…and Miyagi just saw the tape of me doing that…right after he called me a woman." Misaki explained. He needed to sit down since his feet were murdering him.

Hiroki laughed again, "Well since I'm done for the day, come on Misaki. Let's get you home."

Misaki pouted, "Okay ni-sann! Wait…Oh, I came here because Usagi-san wanted to know which restaurant you wanted to go to for your bachelors party!"

Hiroki's eyes widened and he sighed. He'd totally forgotten about the big news of the wedding, "Listen Kiddo… Nowaki…he isn't coming back."

Misaki looked at him with such helpless eyes that Hiroki didn't want to tell the poor kid that Nowaki was scheduled to return in a year.

"W-Well yea…Not today at least…but he's coming for your wedding…right?" Misaki was shaking. He didn't want another wedding to be ruined because of a war.

"No…Misa-kun, he's coming back in a year. We've agreed to postpone the wedding…plus…in a month I'll be in America."

Silence.

Misaki scratched his head in denial.

"A-America…why? Why would you go to America…your wedding…what about your wedding? Unless…it's a honeymoon in America Your and Nowaki's honey moon?" Misaki was trembling due to the fact his older brother, the one he'd care for after Takahiro had up and left him due to the fact he indeed wanted to marry Akihiko, was leaving to go to America.

"No…No Misaki I got offered a job over there. I'm teaching at Harvard…Oh wait…don't cry Misaki! I didn't hide this from you! I swear, I just found out 3 days ago…I was going to tell you at dinner tomorrow."

"But…your wedding. Nowaki's my best friend! He…He wouldn't just abandon you…he knows how much it hurts…" Misaki wiped his face with his sleeve, "You guys are supposed to get married! Your supposed to show me that against all odds people like us can be happy…how can you do that if your halfway across the world in America?"

"Look it isn't-"

"_America_? You'll become fat and lazy a-and they hate gays!" Misaki sniffled. "They call us bad names Hiroki! They…they call our types fags…"

Hiroki had to will himself away from the younger male. If Hiroki wavered and decided to comfort Misaki there was no doubt the greed-eyed devil would manipulate him into staying. He needed to go to America. He needed to be far away from anything that reminded him of Nowaki.

"Misaki. It's really fine. I'll be okay; we can still talk on the phone. Plus, America isn't that bad Misaki. I doubt everyone hates gays over there…"

"But…" Misaki rubbed his stomach hinting off the true reason he was distressed, "The wedding…"

Hiroki sighed angrily, "Look Misaki. There's not going to be a wedding because this is reality and in reality not every story has a happy ending okay? Deal with it!"

Miyagi's posture became one of elegance and power as he looked at Hiroki. "Oi, Hiroki. Relax. You're stressing the kid."

Hiroki snapped. "I'm stressing the kid? Which one are you talking about? Misaki or his freakishly invented growing weirdo of a child?"

Miyagi gasped with the camera crew. However, Misaki was too upset to hear a word Hiroki said.

"That's not the point!" Misaki screeched, "It's not the point at all! Who…Who's going to-"

Hiroki was getting fed up with Misaki's childlike behavior, "Misaki. Come back to reality. The wedding isn't important. It's not a bid deal so get a hold of your-"

Hiroki was efficiently cut off when Misaki punched him. It wasn't a baby punch either; it was a punch that sent Hiroki flying into the table.

"It's a big deal! It's a big **god damn** deal to me." Misaki yelled angrily. Everyone was stunned. All throughout his pregnancy; morning sickness, ferocious pain in his abdominal, irritable temperatures, mood swings-Misaki did not once yell or scream at his older brother. He listened to Hiroki; the older brown haired male calmed Misaki down every time the latter was feeling upset. This was the only time that Misaki had gotten violent.

"What the hell did you punch me for?" Hiroki said rubbing his cheek. "All for some stupid wedding."

"It's not about the **fucking** wedding! It's about the fact that the one person that was going to be there for me when I go through this," He pointed to his already plump belly, "Is going to be in America! Fucking America Hiroki!"

Hiroki was flabbergasted.

Hiroki opened his mouth to ask, _Well what about Akihiko? I thought he quit journalism _but Misaki beat him to it, "And before you even get that silver headed prick involved with the conversation, yes he's going back to journalism and yes…apparently that is more important that the birth of his two children."

Hiroki's breath hitched. Did Misaki just say-

"Two?" Miyagi questioned. Misaki probably had made a mistake when he said two. I mean, one would hurt the poor kid…two would surely kill him. Right?

"…I found out at my last ultra sound," Misaki said quietly, "Usagi doesn't know…otherwise he'd…he'd…" Misaki didn't want to explain the rest. Abort was such a harsh word for him.

"No matter how irritating or stupid or bat shit insane-" Hiroki was cut off by Miyagi who chipped in with, "Sex crazy, muscular asshole,"

Then some cameraman, "With such a prissy attitude in the morning that would make any demon-"

"Especially Aikawa-" Added another cameraman.

"Cower away in fear." Miyagi finished.

"Anyway," Hiroki started, "Akihiko will not do that to you…he wont abandon his children. He'll always call for them. He'll do anything in his power to see them when they're born…I guarantee it."

Misaki smiled at him sweetly. It broke his heart to see Misaki in such emotional pain. "…So then…since Usagi-san won't abandon my children…it's okay to abandon me instead?"

Hiroki hesitated. "No."

Suddenly Misaki screamed in the upmost loudest manner. Before Hiroki could move however Misaki was screaming for an ambulance.

"It was terrifying you know? To see someone you care about deeply go through that pain. It was just...I freaked for a moment." Hiroki said to the camera. "And I didn't know what to do."

Hiroki's face was wet with tears, "I just was so afraid I'd lose him and the babies. He's my brother and I regret…I regret not knowing sooner. Not wanting to know sooner. I mean he always looked like me. Every time Akihiko brought him around we'd have a connection. Even when I was throwing books at his head."

"When I finally did grow the balls to check I found out he was my brother. The brother my whole family was looking for. I…I love the kid. He means the world to me…and I just…I just didn't know what to do."

"Oh Jesus Christ this feels like fucking-AHHHHHH! GOD DAMNIT I'M GOING TO CASTRATE THAT MOTHER FU-AHHHHHH! SO HE COULD NEVER HAVE KIDS AG-DID ANYONE CALL THE DAMN DOCTOR?"

Miyagi corrected, since he was indeed a teacher, Misaki. "No, Misaki. It'd be an ambulance we would call...since this is an-"

"I am going to slice you open take out your intestines and fucking play jump rope with them if you don't shut the fuck up right this second, _Miyagi."_

Miyagi gulped and scooted away in fear. Misaki screamed again; screams mixed with sobbing and sobbing correlated into heaving. Misaki couldn't breathe. But all to soon he was being lifted into an ambulance cart.

Breathing threw another wave of pain he shakily said, "No…No! I can't give birth yet! No! No! No! Usagi-san! Please oh god!"

"He's too early to be giving birth," Miyagi said. He suppressed a whimper when Misaki grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Here take this," The cameraman handed Hiroki a small portable camera. When Hiroki looked at him confused the man told him it was to tape everything. Hiroki, having no time to argue, took the camera and climbed inside the ambulance. Miyagi followed behind

"Take deep breathes." The EMT said. However, Misaki would have none of it. He held his breath and refused from pushing.

"You're going to kill yourself like that dammit, now breathe." Hiroki said. Misaki took deep breaths although he was sobbing. Hiroki was filming the entire thing and when Misaki noticed he screamed, "PUT THE GOD DAMN CAMERA DOWN!"

Hiroki yelled back, "I CAN'T!"

"Turn the damn camera off!" Miyagi yelled. Misaki screamed again, "USAGI!" he screamed out.

Hiroki stilled video taped. Miyagi grabbed the camera and said, "That's it. I'm calling the shit head."

The screen went black.

"What I thought?" Miyagi said. "I thought that Akihiko, the little shit, was going to die a slow painful death."

"He's a scum bag," Miyagi added on, "How could he leave to where ever the fuck he's going when Misaki's having his kids.

"You know, I could tell Hiroki didn't know what to do…so of course I called Akihiko."

"Aikawa leave me alone." Akihiko said. He looked at the phone and sighed.

"No! You idiot author. Are you really leaving Misaki again?" Aikawa sat down on the couch and put a cigarette in her mouth.

"Yes." Akihiko snuggled against Suzuki.

"So this journalism thing is more important than your children? More important than Misaki?"

"Yes." He said.

"Wow…" Aikawa trailed off, "I never thought you'd be like your brother."

Akihiko suddenly sat up, "I am nothing like that prick!"

"But your hurting someone you care about to run away from your fears." Aikawa said, "Isn't that right Akihiko?"

"She's the devil, I swear it." Akihiko said to the camera, "But she tells the truth."

He sighed, "She always tells the truth."

"But I am nothing like my brother! Do you understand? He's a silver headed, perverted jerk who molests Misaki and who's a cold evil bastard."

"Of course I don't mean it…but…I'm afraid I'll mess things up." Akihiko admitted.

"So you're running a-" Aikawa was interrupted by Akihiko's cell phone.

_In a couple of hours_

_ The morning is coming_

_ And I'm hitting the door running_

_ The gas in me is burning_

_ And I couldn't explain_

_ The message that I've been giving_

_ Could have us drown in a river and_

_ Still I gotta deliver it _

_ And I couldn't explain why._

Akihiko answered, "What did he say about the party, Misaki?"

_"This is Miyagi you stupid fuck. Listen, Misaki's in the ambulance. You need to-" _

"HE WHAT?" Akihiko screamed. Aikawa spit out her coffee.

_"Can you listen to me for more than 5 minuets shit head. You need to go to Saint-" _

"What happened Miyagi? Where is he?" Akihiko started running to the door, 'Let's go' he said to Aikawa who followed him.

_"LET ME TALK!" _Miyagi breathed heavily, "_Just come to Saint Rose- OH MY GOD MIYAGI IT HURTS SO FUCKING BAD! WAIT….WHERE'S HIROKI? HIROKI! HIRO-AHHHHHH!" _

"Misaki!?" Akihiko screamed. He was in his car wearing his microphone and talking on the phone.

"_Just come! I gotta go…he's in labor! In labor! NO I'M NOT! NOWAKI ISN'T HERE! HIROKI ISN'T HERE-WAIT…WHERE THE FUCK IS AKIHIKO?" _

The line went dead.

"FUCK!" Akihiko shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Misaki! How many times did the doctor say breathe? Now breathe!" Akihiko screamed at Misaki who was screaming at Miyagi who was screaming at Hiroki who was screaming for a doctor.

"No! I'm not breathing until Nowaki gets here!" Misaki's eyes widened in surprise.

"HE'S NOT COMING! NOW BREATHE!" Akihiko screamed again. Misaki stiffened. He was trembling.

"HE IS COMING!" Misaki screamed again, "AND GET THE FUCKING CAMERA OUT OF THE ROOM MIYAGI!"

Miyagi shivered but didn't comply with Misaki's wishes.

"I was in terrible, terrible, pain. I blacked out at one point because the pain was so intense," Misaki bit his lips, "But when the pain stopped…I thought I'd had a miscarriage and I was so terrified…I was so afraid that I wouldn't have Akihiko's babies, I freaked out."

"I…I don't feel anything anymore. There's no pain…" Misaki looked up at Akihiko and began crying. "I can't…"

Misaki passed out onto the bed and Akihiko screamed, "HIROKI GET A DOCTOR NOW!"

"I'M TRYING YOU DIP SHIT!" Hiroki screamed.

"WELL TRY HARDER!" Misaki's body was convulsing. Akihiko pushed the nurse button and right away nurses and doctors began filling the room. They pushed Akihiko, Miyagi, and Hiroki out of the room.

30 minuets later:

"Uh, the family of Takahashi-san?" Said a doctor in a white lab coat. The group of men stood up and the doctor gave a questioning glance to the cameras and security set of around the group of men. He shook his head and did his best to ignore them.

"Is Misaki okay?" Hiroki was the first to ask. The doctor smiled and Hiroki was instantly relieved.

"Takahashi-san is perfectly fine." The doctor said still smiling.

Akihiko went to say something but the doctor cut him off, "And his babies are too."

"Oh thank go- Babies?" Akihiko asked the doctor. Hiroki coughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You knew? You knew that I was going to have **two** kids?" Akihiko began to pace up and down the corridor. "I'm not even ready for one kid and now I'm going to have two? Oh jesus…I-I need to leave."

Akihiko stopped pacing the cooridors and looked around for an exit. Everyone wasn't surprised that Akihiko wanted to leave and every one except the now seething Hiroki rolled their eyes. Hiroki ran to Akihiko and tackled him to the ground. Instantly security was there to pull them away.

"This is your family Akihiko! How could you leave them here? You don't think he was upset when he first heard he was having twins? That there was a likely probability that **he** won't make it during childbirth? Stop being a insensitive ass hole!" Hiroki screamed. Heads turned, cameras were zoomed, and people gasped. Akihiko continued to lay on the floor.

"Is it…" Akihiko started and after some hesitation, "Are they…"

The doctor smiled, "Two boys."

Akihiko smiled. He didn't think he could handle any girls. "Can I…"

The doctor shook his head and waved his hands, "Oh! Oh he didn't give birth yet!"

Akihiko slowly stood up. "I mean he will in due time…this was a false contraction."

"Then how will we know if he's giving birth?" Hiroki asked hesitantly.

The doctor shook his finger, "Ah. Trust me. The screams will be a lot louder, his body won't randomly convulse, and water will gush out of his-"

Akihiko stopped the doctor by cutting into his sentencace, "So the pain will be worse?"

"10 times worse. But hey, at least two beautiful boys will be introduced to lifes mysteries!" The doctor shouted with glee. Akihiko glared at the flamboyant doctor.

"And Misaki? Will he be okay?" Miyagi aksed hesitantly twirling his fingers together.

"Of course," The doctor said cheerfully, "You may see him now. Just follow me."

The doctor turned and twist through each cooridor and sighed when he finally reached Misaki's room. The doctor opened the door, "Well…I'll just leave you alone then. Call if you need anything Misaki, okay?"

Misaki nodded his head, forgetting that the curtain was pulled as to cover him and said " Sure thing doc."

He smiled when Akihiko came into the room fidgeting. "Hey Usagi-san. I'm okay. The baby is-"

All of a sudden Akihiko rushed forward and kissed Misaki on the lips and for once he younger boy didn't shy away from him. When Akihiko backed away, Misaki looked at him questiongly before he finally understood what Akihiko was saying. Misaki began crying, "You're leaving?" He said.

Akihiko said nothing and once again Hiroki made a move to choke the older author, "Misaki, I love you. I really do, but these kids-"

Misaki's face remained hardened, "Leave." Akihiko looked towards Misaki with shock. "What?"

"I said, leave. You don't want to be here so leave." Misaki propped himself up with his arm and looked into Akihiko's gaze, "But know that if you leave, I'm moving."

"Moving where? I'd still find you, Misaki. I'll always find you and **my** children." Akihiko looked at Misaki with such desperiaty that the younger boy shifted uncomfortably.

"That's the thing…I knew you would leave the minuet you found out about the twins so I…Akihiko…I already have the papers, I just need to sign them."

Akihiko raised his eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

Misaki sighed, "It means that I'm going to give the kids up for adoption."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room yelled at the same time.

"What I thought?" Miyagi said, "It was fucking bullshit." He was pushed out of the way by Hiroki who grabbed the camera, "When Akihiko watches this and sees how much of a dick he's being and regrets ever leaving my brother he'll know that he will never in his life have Misaki back."

Miyagi cheered from the back lines. "I hope those gay bashers bash him!"

Hiroki laughed, the two were clearly drunk, "I hope Takahiro comes back from where the hell he is and bashes him."

"Hey, whatever happened to that dude?" Miyagi asked.

"Hmm, come closer," Hiroki motioned for Miyagi to come and when the older man did he screamed, "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

The two man began laughing maniacly.

"There's no way in hell that I'm letting you do that with my children." Akihiko said and Misaki became angry.

"Why should you care? You'll be where the hell you go banging new young guys and I'll be stuck at home as a college drop out working three jobs to support my children." Misaki shouted, "Go knock someone else up you fuck up."

Akihiko's eyes went wide and he kissed Misaki again, "No one said I was leaving you moron."

Now it was Misaki's turn to be shocked, "Eh?"

"Misaki…let's get married." Akihiko layed down next to Misaki rubbing his belly. Misaki didn't know what to say so he nodded and Hiroki couldn't take much more of Akihiko's manipulation.

"No! No! NO! You will not be marrying my brother!" Hiroki threw Akihiko away from Misaki.

"Eh? But Ni-sann, this time he wants to stay-"

Hiroki punched the wall, "Bull shit he wants to stay. You know what he wants? He wants to get your hopes up so he'll always have someone to come back to!"

"That's not true. I love Misaki!" Akihiko fought back against Hiroki's harsh words.

"You love Misaki? What type of man leaves the person he knocked up for some crap journalist job!"

To this insult Akihiko couldn't answer.

"Ni-san; please, Relax." Misaki wiped his tears away, "He'll stay. I trust Usagi-san. He'll always stay; because we love each other….right?"

Misaki needed confirmation; he needed to hear Akihiko say it.

"I do." Misaki smiled. Everything would be fine. Everything would be….alright. Right?


End file.
